


Yulia on Ice!!!

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Original Character(s), Yuri on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Sixteen year old Yulia Zammo knows the skating world is hers for the taking. So why does it feel like it’s falling down around her? She comes up with a plan, to convince her idol to become her coach and salvage her career.YOI AU with my OC thrown in the mix, featuring Living Legend Yuuri Katsuki and Coach Nikiforov.(In other words my OC Yulia plays a modified Yuuri, Yuuri plays the part of Victor, and Victor plays the part of Yakov.) XD
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ********Yulia is 16/17 and develops a crush on Yuuri 24 BUT NOTHING HAPPENS BETWEEN THEM THAT IS ALL*******

Yulia Zamolodchikova is the type of girl who does not take no for an answer. 

She is only sixteen, a few shy days from seventeen, and has shattered world records set by the legends of the women’s senior skating division. But that is not enough for her. She strives for more. 

So this season when her scores didn’t make the grown men in the senior skating levels quake in their skates from the threat of her surpassing them, she chucked her skates at a cinderblock wall. She’d already finished her free skate, the cheers for fellow competitors drowned out by her ranting in the musty locker room. When the low roar of the crowd died out, she figured it was time to step out, more composed than when she went in. The presenters had hung the gold medal around her neck at the Grand Prix Final before placement and scores had even been announced. Flanking her in the winner’s circle on the ice were the silver and bronze medalists. They were standing off to the side a bit, just at the edge of the spotlight that was on her. The two were standing behind her, in her ten-foot-tall shadow, right where they belonged. 

Despite the dim rink, the hundreds of roses being tossed her way, and the thousands of camera flashes going off, she caught a peek of raven dark hair. 

_It can’t be,_ she thought to herself. 

She kissed her medal before adjusting the lavish bouquet of her signature blue colored roses in her arms, buying herself some time as the paparazzi kept her on the ice a bit longer. He must’ve turned his head, the glare of his glasses blinding her as she’s truly seen the light; a vision of the future of her skating career.

_It is him._

For a while now Yulia had wanted to ditch her coach Victor for something better. He was an okay coach, but this season was the last straw for her. Something had to change, and that thing was Victor. She had her eyes set on something new, someone new that she’s wanted since she could remember. Yulia smiled, looking triumphant to everyone else but if they looked harder, they’d see the animalistic quality to it. She flipped her curtain of ash blonde hair that every teenage girl in Europe was chemically frying their hair trying to achieve, heading for the barrier where Victor was still fuming from her attitude earlier. 

_I can catch him at the banquet._

Yulia was growing tired of the cameras but there was a whole trail of them waiting for her with microphones as she made her way to the locker room. Yulia usually ignored the interviewers and let Victor deal with the important ones. However, there was one reporter that caught her attention with the mention of his name, even with the way they rudely thrusted a microphone at her face. 

“Yulia you’ve spoken of your admiration for Yuuri Katsuki before, how does it make you feel that he cheered you on tonight?” 

Without missing a single beat, she licked her bottom lip at the suggestion that Yuuri had his eyes on her.

Looking right into the camera, she smirked, “no comment.” 

A flurry of flashes followed her to the locker room before fading. She didn’t have time for silly questions, even if they’d just confirmed her suspicions. She had a banquet to get ready for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and link tree!
> 
> (PS check my other works 😉)


	2. Chapter 2

For tonight, the blonde had picked out a gold sparkly gown with a neckline that dipped a little too low for her age, and a thigh slit just low enough her coach didn’t threaten to call her parents wherever they were in Russia. She has only heard from them a handful of times since they’d basically given her away to Victor at age eleven to live and train with Russia’s Olympic figure skating team. 

Yulia thrives in any spotlight, but tonight she was hoping to catch the eye of a certain gentleman: Yuuri. By picking a gaudy metallic gold dress, she hoped it would remind him of his five-consecutive world-champion gold medals under his belt. In fact, he scored another one today just as she had. What can she say? They both have their eyes on the prize, anything less just wouldn’t do.

Yuuri was a hard guy to keep track of at parties. Despite being Japan’s Ace and an internationally recognized Living Legend, he was quiet and reserved. Luckily for Yulia his friends in the skating world were quite opposite. She followed the obnoxious laughs and wild outbursts where the American twins were huddled over a table piled with glasses giggling to themselves. To her dismay, Yuuri was nowhere in sight. 

The sister, whose name Yulia hadn’t cared to learn, piped up, “oh dear. Sweetheart, you shouldn’t be on this side of the ballroom, they’re serving liquor.”

Yulia grit her teeth, seething. Just to spite the Americans she stomped over to their table, internally grimacing at what she was about to do. 

But she had a point to make; Yulia Zammo was not some stupid little girl. 

She wordlessly picked up a half empty champagne flute and tossed it back. The burning and warmth of it had surprised her but not enough to make her gag like she’d thought it would. Yulia triumphantly slammed the glass down, secretly proud of herself, as she smiled smugly at the siblings, noticing they were both looking over her shoulder. Confused, Yulia turned around to see what those idiots were grinning at, smacking into none other than Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Sorry Yuuri, this rando just finished your drink. Do you want Hiladio to get you another,” the sister twirled her flute around as her brother choked on his drink laughing. 

What they were saying didn’t matter though as Yulia and Yuuri held each other’s gazes, captivated. It was like she’d never seen the color brown before, and he’d never seen blue. Yulia felt like she was drowning as all her senses felt muffled except for her eyes. She studied his face, only having ever had this close of proximity to her idol through the posters plastered to her walls. Yulia had never noticed the faint circles under his eyes, or the pearly scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. The man was only twenty-four, but he too had been a prodigy, busting his ass on the ice since he was six. This sport was not kind on the body. Her mind supplied her with pictures from his first year of being a junior skater, head butting the ice barrier during his exhibition skate. He didn’t stop despite the blood running down his face. Yuuri earned his first gold medal in the junior division that day.

Yulia swallowed nervously as she felt her body flush, watching Yuuri’s Adam’s apple bobble, mirroring her action. Her heart was beating, ears ringing, as having Yuuri’s full focus was giving her a rush greater than that of crowds cheering. He was electric, shocking her to life. There was this eerie connection between the two. As if they’d known each other their entire lives; an instant connection. Their interaction was only a few seconds, but to Yulia at least, it felt like hours. At the sound of her coach’s thick accent calling her name she slowly zoned back in. 

“Yulia Zamolodchikova! I let you out of my sight for one second thinking you can behave, and I find you here, with a glass in your hand? Let’s go,” Victor’s sharp tongue broke the snow globe of a world the two were in.

When he realized who Yulia had been standing with, he turned his own famous charm onto Yuuri, who was only five years his junior. Her coach had retired from skating prematurely, just as Yuuri started to make a name for himself. Victor smiled, as if to apologize for Yulia being in his presence before grabbing her hand, pulling her away as though he expected her to fight him. Which in normal circumstances she would’ve but she didn’t have it in her tonight. Her eyes and mind were still spaced out on Yuuri and it seemed as though he was too, watching her leave, eyes unblinking as if to memorize everything about her. Yulia was dragged along, looking back as she was distantly aware of the twins attempting to snap Yuuri out of it. His lips were moving and so were hers but she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Her body was on autopilot. Mind on the moon. 

_Hey, what? No- I didn’t get a chance to ask him…_ , she thought to herself in her muddled state.


	3. Chapter 3

She met many sponsors that night that were hoping to experience her fiery personality for themselves. What they got was a dazed version of her. Just from that one look, that man had made her feel. But what exactly she felt, she had no clue.

_What was that? What did I even tell Yuuri? Gosh I hope it wasn’t embarrassing_ , Yulia had an internal crisis as she was ushered into Victor’s SUV at the end of the night.

A few days later, after the skating season had ended Yulia turned seventeen. When she blew out the candles on her cake, she had Yuuri on her mind, wishing for another chance to ask him to be her coach. She could see it now, dancing behind her eyelids at night: them medaling gold in their respective decisions, Yuuri being the coach that got her there. Coincidentally, the very next day Yuuri announced his hiatus. Yulia couldn’t let that happen though. The banquet had been her only hope at getting Yuuri to convince his coach to take her on as a student and she thankfully blew it. Twenty-four was not young in the skating world, after twenty-five the probability of injury increases greatly and stamina tapers. Taking a hiatus now would be career suicide and Yulia could not let that happen to her idol.

Twitter said he’d gone back to his sea-side home of Japan. So, that night, all of her birthday money that was going to go towards a new fur coat went into a plane ticket. A plane ride from St. Petersburg to Japan was lengthy but she was going to do it; for Yuuri. Departure was in six weeks’ time. Perfect amount of time for her to pack and figure out how to get Victor to take her to the airport.

Six Weeks Later

Yulia couldn’t quit bouncing her leg, it was a nervous habit that she’d thought she’d gotten rid of in junior high. She’d tried to not pack everything she owned to not make her coach Victor suspicious, but a girl had priorities. Besides, she’d never even been to Japan, so she didn’t know what the climate was like there and she needed every piece of Gucci she owned to impress the greatest skater to have ever lived. 

“Why do you have so many bags for a three-day trip to Detroit? I didn’t even know you were friends with the American skaters,” Victor struggled with the luggage, putting it through security. 

“We are getting close,” Yulia lied, day dreaming of cherry blossoms. 

“Well call me when you get there, _da?”_ Victor asked, slipping in a little of their native Russian tongue.

Yulia gave a smile that Victor should’ve known was too big, “Sure will, okay bye Victor.” 

Victor left, hesitating for a second. Yulia thought she’d been had before her coach caved and hugged her, which is something the coach hasn’t done since she was 9 before heading off. 

The teen had quickly put on her “dumb blonde” act as soon as he was gone, telling security she had the wrong terminal and needed her baggage moved to the correct one. She sprinted to her terminal in a heartbeat, proud of herself for pulling such a trick. However, when she landed in Japan all of that pride went away as she realized she’d stupidly not figured out where Yuuri lives exactly. So, when her train stopped in his tiny town of Kyoya she wandered the streets with her luggage for hours, stubbornly refusing to ask for help. However, she eventually grew tired and asked a stranger where the nearest hostel or motel was. They’d given her directions to what they called an “Onsen” which was a natural hot spring but this one had a hotel attached to it. 

Yulia walked that way, pacing an ice rink on her way there. She seriously considered slipping in and sleeping on the bleachers, because she bet where there was ice, there was Yuuri. Nonetheless, she trudged on to the Onsen, checking in her bags. It was light and she was exhausted, but she texted Victor that she’d landed alright, lying as to why it took her so long to text him. Before she made her way to her quarters though she’d asked the concierge, Mari, a million questions about the ice rink, but she was not helpful in the slightest. 

“That’s my brother’s line of expertise, I’ll ask him and get back to you tomorrow,” Mari bid Yulia goodnight.

That night Yulia slept better than she had for the past few months. Her mind, conscious or not, was not hung up on herself or skating at the moment. It was dreaming away about Yuuri. Little did she know he was just a few doors down, fast asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mari was up bright and early as per usual as she was one of the head people running her family’s business. She had questions that needed to be answered so she burst into her little brother’s room without knocking. 

“Good morning sunshine, I have a guest who wants to know everything about the ice rink. So, fill me in,” Mari bounded in, nearly tripping over custom skates especially made with gold blades.

Yuuri blinked his bleary eyes owlishly at his sister, “why do they need to know so much? Do they compete or something?” 

Mari fiddled with the secret cigarette she kept stashed behind her ear, “oh, I don’t pay attention to the women’s skating but I’m pretty sure she looks familiar.” 

Yuuri sat straight up in bed, getting anxious, “do they look about sixteen, blonde, blue eyes?” 

His sister’s eyebrows pinched together, “her passport says seventeen but yeah, who is she?” 

Yuuri drug his hands down his face trying to keep his breathing under control. 

“Yulia is the best skater out there right now is who she is, she scores higher than most of the men. But this last season something was off with her and her coach wouldn’t deal with it. So instead of watching her exhibitions from my phone in the locker room, I snuck out into the crowd,” he paused, sighing as he twiddled his thumbs.

“So, this is why you're taking a ‘hiatus?’ Because of some child,” Mari asked in a casual tone that was devoid of being incredulous. 

“Mari...you know how bad last season was for me. This time I came out on top but what if next time…” he closed his eyes tightly, unable to think about getting anything less than gold, the shame it would bring to his coach, his family, and his town. 

Yuuri thought about the banquet, and the way he was so drawn to Yulia. He’d never had such magnetic connection with someone he’d just met. 

“She asked me to be her coach this next season. To be the future of her skating career. She said no one else can do it but me. Maybe this is what I need to get my heart back into skating,” Yuuri looked out the window, voice full of hope. 

Mari rolled her eyes. When her brother wasn’t seizing in an anxiety attack, he was being dramatic. But he was her brother and she loved him to bits anyways.

“Mom and Dad are serving breakfast. I bet she’s out there, she looked like a zombie yesterday,” she huffed a raspy laugh.

Despite the trembling in his hands, Yuuri was quickly getting up to get ready for this guest. This was the first time in weeks he’d looked so excited. Mari emerged from the sliding doors to get her day started. A few minutes later Yuuri followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yulia literally dropped her bowl of food when he entered the room. Yuuri still walked up to her, putting his hand out to clasp hers in greeting. His hands no longer trembled. 

“Hello Yulia, are you ready for me to be your new coach?” 

“WHAT,” she asked super loud, no restraint in her incredulous voice at all before thinking to herself: _maybe my mission had been successful after all. What a shame, after all that execution…_

The other guests turned their heads, pulling out their phones as they hadn’t realized the Onsen was associated with Japan’s Ace. Yuuri blushed, retracting his hand before asking if they could talk somewhere more private. Yulia apologized profusely to Yuuri’s mother who had begun to clean up her mess before she carefully rose from her spot on the floor where she had been eating at the low table. Even though she had her own top designer clothes in her room, she couldn’t refuse the yukata robe the concierge had offered her last night. It was part of Japanese culture, and she respected that. 

When Yulia sat on her bed before Yuuri followed her into her room, she found herself getting a little self-conscious about how to sit.

 _Me? Yulia Zamolodchiva self-conscious_? _This is unheard of_.

She used to strip in the locker room, uncaring if Victor had even left yet after chewing her out. But now, with Yuuri, she was unsure of everything. 

_What happened to me?_

He finally came in the room after politely knocking on the open sliding door to alert her of his presence. Yuuri sat on the edge of her bed. Yulia suddenly felt like the room was too small to accommodate him. It wasn’t his size, because she was sure she was almost as tall as him, but rather his presence that filled the room. Yuuri was the living embodiment of what Yulia had always wanted to be; strong, stoic, an unmovable force anyone would be stupid to mess with. As he took a deep breath before speaking Yulia realized she could smell him, his own natural scent along with something artificial. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating.

“So, how’s your stay been so far? Have you had a chance to take a dip in the hot spring,” Yuuri asked her kindly, shyly batting his big Bambi eyes at her.

Yulia was taken aback by the unsureness of his voice. In all his interviews he was all gusto and confidence.

“I haven’t had a chance yet...because you have to get completely naked for that and I, uh…” she trailed off, cursing internally at the stupid blush she knew was covering her face, gripping at her yukata. She got scared that she’d been too suggestive as always, looking up quickly to read Yuuri’s reaction. He too was flushed, watching her wring her hands in her lap.

_He doesn’t look disgusted?_

“In Japan, bodies are just bodies and being nude for the hot springs is normal, no one looks twice at you…,” he sighed, looking down before meeting her eyes. He seemed to be shrinking in on himself. Maybe it was just Yulia.

“I’m glad you were able to find me, I was too distracted from the loud music to catch your contact info before your coach pulled you away...I mean, you were serious about this r-right?” 

There it was, a break in his impenetrable mask he kept for the public. The teen was reeling as the fortress she’d built seemed to come crashing down. Her idol wasn’t this emotionless trophy for his country she’d thought he was that was all smiles and rainbows. Yuuri wasn’t what Yulia had nearly killed herself trying to be all these years, pushing herself and everyone around her to the extreme and all it took to realize this was a bubble of a conversation with Yuuri. Just Yuuri. 

_Why am I so mean and selfish_ , she questioned herself, thinking of all the people she’s stepped on to get to the top. She’d thought it was the only way to do it; to be distant, cold, and unrelentless. Not that she thought Yuuri was those things necessarily, but he was impenetrable, and this was her own version of it.

_He isn’t this way, what excuse did I have to be such- such a bully?_

Without realizing it, she began to cry. This was no ordinary sniffly silent tear type of crying. This was that ugly type of crying she hadn’t let herself have for as long as she could remember. Yuuri began stammering, flapping his arms, unsure what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to. He leaned forward, wrapping her up in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder, which only made her cry harder. 

“I-I don’t w-want you to b-be my co-oach,” she hiccupped pitifully. 

Yuuri’s eyebrows knit together, confused, “at the banquet…”

“I know what I said,” she pulled away, wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose with the tissue he handed her, “actually, I don’t know what I said, I don’t remember. I had a plan to get you to like me enough to become my coach but that didn’t mean I wanted you to-”

Yulia covered her mouth, holding her breath as she mentally berated herself into not letting out the sob her body had built up. 

“Yulia,” he touched her tear streaked face, “I had been thinking about taking...a break for a while.” 

He took her hands into his own, swallowing, “this is not because of you, so don’t be blaming yourself. I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not throwing away my career yet. Have you ever felt like you’ve been doing the same thing over and over and it’s not making a difference?” 

Yulia nodded her head, feeling it begin to pound. 

“That’s what skating is beginning to feel like to me, and you merely presented an opportunity for me to get out of that. I’ve been watching you as you’ve evolved, and I want to be your coach. If you’ll have me.” 

Yulia cried harder, hugging him back. 

“Please don’t quit Yuuri, I believe in you,” she whispered, jerking tears out of his own eyes. That had been something he’s needed to hear for years.

“I won’t, as long as you promise to let loose. It’s not good to be so high strung,” Yuuri whispered. 

She nodded, closing her eyes as she felt him begin to rub her back. She didn’t know what was going to happen regarding her feelings and their skating careers, but something told her that if Yuuri was with her every step of the way, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and link tree!
> 
> (PS check my other works 😉)


End file.
